In Desperation
by chibi shinigami8
Summary: The Sons and the Breifs have a had a fight, see what it takes to bring them to together.


'In Desperation'

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own DBZ, Mr. Toriyama does :(. **Goes and stalks him to try get ownership** Also, I don't own _"Dare You to Move"_ Switchfoot does again wish I did. At least I get this story.

WARNING: Serious angst and suicide, don't read if you don't like this stuff.

Welcome to the planet Welcome to existence 

_Everyone's here  
__Everyone's here  
__Everybody's watching you now  
__Everybody waits for you now  
__What happens next  
__What happens next_

'Shit, how'd everything get so fucked up!' Trunks yelled at himself mentally. No one seemed to care anymore, except about themselves. His father, _the prince,_ had to spend all his precious time training against an enemy that might never come. His mother was always busy with the ever-expanding Capsule Corps and rarely came home anymore. And Bra was always either shopping or… oh wait, she _was _always shopping. The Son family had had a fallout of sorts when Chi Chi and Bulma had gotten in a big fight, which ended up spreading throughout both the families. So by the end of the month long feud, all the Son's were pissed off at all the Briefs, even the ever-cheerful Goku was not speaking to Vegeta and vice versa. So basically life was shit, Trunks had long since given up trying to reunited the families after 3 months of silence. Trunks lethargically stared down at his bleeding hand that he had unconsciously punched into the mirror and shattered it while he'd been reminiscing. 'Heh, that didn't hurt at all', he mused, ' Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe these last few months have all been one fuckin' long dream.' He picked up a large shard of the broken mirror, catching a glimpse of himself in its reflection.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

Idly fingering the sharp edge of the broken glass, dimly Trunks started to believe that this really was all dream, one he wasn't going to wake up from any time soon. Taking the mirror he made a little cut on his arm, this one overlapping numerous healed scars, not enough to draw a lot of blood and not deep enough to hurt, not even a little. He tried again, a little deeper this time. 'Ahhh, I'm not dreaming' he thought as red blood welled up from his arm and he could feel the pain of the cutting. **He wanted more**.

_Welcome to the fallout  
__Welcome to resistance  
__The tension is here  
__Tension is here  
__Between who you are and who you could be  
__Between how it is and how it should be _

This time Trunks grasped the mirror piece so tightly that it cut deep into his palm, paining him drawing more blood, but also giving him more of what he wanted. To know he was alive and awake and he could feel things. Again Trunks cut his wrist, but this time he went the deepest he had ever gone; slicing through well developed muscles and tendons, severing all ties from his brain to his hand. 'That hurt like hell and was kinda messy. Maybe I should get in the tub and then do the other one. Yes, I think I will.' The blood loss had started to muddle his thoughts, reverting him back to a somewhat more juvenile mentality. He thought and then did what he thought, clambering into the basin as his life force was exiting his body. Grabbing the large shard of mirror in his mouth; cutting deeply into his tongue, the coppery liquid flowed into Trunks' mouth, running down the corners since the mirror piece was in the way. For the second time that day, Trunks, bending down, flayed his arm open to the bone. Blood poured from his arms, falling to the bottom of the tub, then the drain and into the sewers. Trunks' vision began to gray and grow fuzzy and darker as his crimson life force gushed away from him.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

In the ever-occupied Gravity Chamber, Vegeta paused in his latest 700 G's cool down. He could sense someone's ki diminishing rapidly, but because of the ki absorbing walls of the Chamber, the prince couldn't tell who it was. 'Probably one of the baka's brats overexerted himself again', he thought. Then he realized that none of the _brats_ had that particular power level. Cursing loudly and in as many languages as he knew, Vegeta hit the emergency shut down button and flew out side as quick as he could. He could feel the energy of the 3 Son males quickly approaching and for a brief moment was deeply grateful. Rapidly honing onto Trunks nearly diminished ki, Vegeta blasted a hole to the upper levels of the mansion, near where the bathroom was that his son was in, and succeeded in knocking down the majority of that outer wall. The sight that greeted him was enough to make Vegeta sick, and he was. Flying through the demolished wall into the bathroom, Vegeta landed next to the tub and hoisted his taller son out of it. He tried desperately to staunch the blood that was still coming out of him, though much more sluggishly. Goku, Gohan, and Goten arrived and immediately set about grabbing towels to help with keeping what little blood still left in Trunks, in his body. Trunks wearily opened his eyes to see his father and the Sons in the same, not yelling at each other. "Heh, I guess you guys still can be civil to one another every once in a while," Trunks whispered, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_  
_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
__Where can you go to escape from yourself?  
__Where ya gonna go?  
__Where ya gonna go?  
__Salvation is here_

The four other men stood still as he said that and each quickly realizing that out of both families, Trunks was the only one to realize that a ridiculous argument between Chichi and Bulma about who's _cooking was better _(! I donno, it needed to be something stupid) had turned into a full out war between the two families.

"Hang on Trunks" Vegeta growled, " Don't you dare give up. You are a Saiyan, you are not meant to die this way. It is to be in a glorious bloody battle against the rest of the Universe. Not here and not now." As the Prince said this the last of Trunks' energy was now wavering, close to extinguished and the blood that had poured from him only minutes before, was only dribble, barely anything as the lavender-haired Saiyan's heart beat slower and slower.

"I'm sorry father. I thought this was the only way." Trunks breathed and closed his eyes, forever. Vegeta desperately searched for _some_ faint energy, finding none, he collapsed on his late son, shaking. Goku knelt down and gently placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, who tensed up immediately.

"Why? Why should a father have to watch his son die, not once but twice! It's not right!" Vegeta murmured.

" Because, unless it was a dire circumstance, we'd never speak to one another," Goku softly replied.

Vegeta turned to look at the younger Saiyan, his eyes bloodshot from holding back tears, "Damn it Kakarot. Why is it that the one time you say something that's actually intelligent, you have to be right?" Goku just pulled him to his chest, embracing him and Vegeta couldn't resist because for the first time in his life he was too exhausted to resist anything. The Son father motioned for his two sons to head home and inform Chichi why they had left so abruptly during the middle of lunch. Goku remained with Vegeta until the Prince had fallen asleep and put him in his bed (Vegeta's, get your mind outta the gutter!). Goku did his best to clean up the bathroom, but not much could be done there was too much blood. Sighing, Goku flew home, changed and headed back to the Brief's residence in order to try and keep the CEO of Capsule Corp. with a relatively cool head. As he waited for Bulma to return, he couldn't help but think of how right Trunks, unfortunately, had been, and how pathetic the fights had been. Sitting on the couch, Goku cradled his head in his hands, _it really did suck that it had come to this._

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened  
__Today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

Okay that was one-shot thing. I'd been in a pissy mood and wrote that to let off steam, Trunks was just the unlucky victim. So if you love Trunks please don't hurt me it's just the way the story turned out.


End file.
